all is fair in love, magic, and war
by sleepingbella
Summary: Bella Swan is froced to go to the MIG, Musical Institution Group She tells her self that she is going to fall in love by the end of the year but when she meets Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, something happens... AU-HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

-Bella's P.O.V.

Here I am packing my bags getting ready to go to a music school in Forks Washington. IT really isn't that big of a school only the best of the best are able to get in. Now you may be asking the same question as I've been for the past few weeks. 'How did the biggest klutz know to man kind get in to the MIG? (A.k.a. The Musical Institution Group.)

I heard a gentle knock at my door. "Bella, sweetie, may I come in?" My Mom asked being her polite self. I turned away from my bed. I walked over to the door. My beautiful mother with her long wavy brown hair hanging around her face perfectly was standing in front of me when I opened the door.

"Honey I know you have to finish packing before 3 a.m., but can you at least come have dinner with your father and I?" she asked with her glowing hazel eyes.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." I answered trying to sound as happy as I could possibly be, but I didn't quite succeed.

She smiled her grateful smile. She turned and walked away.

I don't think I'm ready to leave my mom or dad. I'm not ready for anything. My dad says that this is going to be a good for me, but truthfully I don't think it is. All the school told me is that someone is going to pick my up at the airport. Yep that's right some stranger will be picking me up and drives me to Forks, an hour a way.

…

It is 3:34 in the morning and I'm on my plane to Forks. I'm not ready for this truly I'm not. It's not like I'm leaving anyone behind besides my parents. I haven't had a crush on anyone since I was in 6th grade. I'm just not ready to go to some where new. I won't know anyone. I'll miss my dog Phoebes. But that about all I'll miss.

The plane toke off and I laid back in my chair not caring about the world or anything else. I made my self a promise before I fell asleep. I would fall in love with some one before the end of the year.

…

-Edward's P.O.V.

I'm a seventeen year old, who is picking up a new student for the MIG. I want to go to sleep where it is only 3:54 in the morning. There hardly any one in sight. There is a couple of people sitting waiting for there loved ones to get off the plane from a different state. I really didn't care who I was picking up or what he looked like for all I knew is that he was new and was going to be in the band with me.

A few people come down from the security area. They come out the doors. A girl runs towards. An elderly couple sitting in chairs. A boy in an army suit comes down and he walks towards a man and what I'm guessing is his wife. A girl with Brown wavy hair comes out the doors. She looks so frightened and lost. I can tell this is her first time in Washington. I look behind her hoping to find the boy I'm so post to pick up. There is only the girl.

She comes walking up towards me. When she is only a few feet away I can tell that this is the new student I was picking up. She had the most beautiful deep brown eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. I tried to smile but I was stun by her beauty I don't think I smiled. She looked down and started to play with her feet. She spoke, and I was washed away with her beautiful voice. "Are you from the MIG?" she asked.

"Yes I am. You must be the new student." I asked she nodded her head. I put out my hand for her to shake. "Edward Cullen. And what is your name?" I asked.

She looked up. She grabbed my hand and shock it. "Bella Swan." When she grabbed my hand I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold for ever and never let go. But all the sudden she let go and walked off to grab her luggage.

When driving to MIG the drive was quite. We didn't talk all that much I drop her off at the main office were someone would help her. I would have been more than happy to help her but guys weren't aloud in girl's rooms. When I got to my room I made myself a promise. I was going to find everything about Bella Swan. I lay in my bed not even taking off my cloths. I was sleep deprived. I realized that later today I would be able to see Bella again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; I don't own any of the character of this book, I don't know Stephenie Meyer. Would like to met her some day but I don't think that will be happening any time soon. Thank You for taking the time to read this boring book. **

**-Sleeping Bella**

Chapter Two

-Bella's P.O.V.

Riding in the car with Edward was really quite. I sat in the passenger seat looking out the window most of the time. I would look over at Edward every now and then. I could tell that he was tired and wanted to get to his bed as soon as he could. His hair is a hazel nut brown; it looks so soft I want to play with it forever. And his eyes, his eyes are green not hazel green but the most gorgeous green eyes.

When I first saw him in the airport I knew right then I was in a butt loud of trouble. This was the guy I wanted to fall in love with before the end of the year. I wanted to know everything about him. But now I'm worried if he already has a girlfriend, what if I was already too late to fall in love with this man.

Right away I could tell that he was one of those guys that are cute like a baby turtle. There are three types of guys.

GUY NUMBER ONE: complete jerk, he has the most stupid pick up lines, he forgets when your birthday day is, when Valentine's Day is, and most of all he never says he loves you.

GUY NUMBER TWO: he is the sweetest thing in the world; he buys you things because he loves you not because he is seeing someone else. He always tells you that he loves you around his friends and doesn't care what his dorky friends say about it. He protects you, and will be with you even if you're just friends in the end.

GUY NUMBER THREE: He is just like guy number two but he is a MAN.

Edward is Guy Number Three. He will always be like that that. I can tell, I can tell that he is in love someone too. I'm not going to bug him about it. But I'll figure who I'm up against. Edward is the guy for me I can tell.

Edward pulled into the M.I.G. It looked like a College school but smaller, it had dorms both on the right and left side. There was a large building in between the dorms. On the Right hand side of the one of the dorms was a small building. Edward pulled up in front of the small building. He looked over at me.

"This is your stop. Someone inside will help you find your dorm room." He said as hopping out of the car while it was still running. I steeped out of my side of the car and went to the rear end to the trunk to grab my stuff. As I was grabbing my suitcase out of the trunk Edward reached for it at the same time.

His hand was warm and soft. I wanted to hold onto that hand forever. I hurried and pulled my hand away from his before anything could happen. He grabbed my suitcase and put it on the ground. I grabbed it looking down at the ground. Edward walked to the front of the car. "Goodnight, Bella." Before I could answer he climbed in and shut the door. He drove off. I walked into the building with my suitcase.

There was a desk with a little red haired lady. She looked small and so brittle. She looked up. She looked so wide awake for it only being 4:37 in the morning.

"How may I help you, dear?" She asked her voice was full of love.

"Umm…. I'm the new student here. My name is Bella Swan." I said. I think I sounded like the dead.

"Oh yes, Jessica, Dear, Bella Swan is here. Can you please take her up to your dorm?" She asked a blond girl sitting behind her.

The blond girl turned around looked at me and smiled. "Yes, Come on Bella. I show you your room." She said her voice sounded so cheerful. "I'm Jessica by the way. It's nice to meet you."

Jessica showed me the way to the girls' dorms. The girls' dorms were the one farthest away from the main office. My dorm was on the bottom. I was going to be sharing with two other girls Jessica is one and Lauren is the other. Lauren was as awake as Jessica but a little more cheery. What was wrong with these people? No one I know is up on Tuesday at 4:42 in the morning.

Jessica showed me my bedroom. The walls were a baby blue; I had a twin size bed, a desk with a computer on it, a couch in the corner, and a window. Why would I want a window if I can't even see anything outside besides students walking around on the school grounds? Jessica left me alone to unpack my stuff. I put my clothes in the closet, and my ihome on the desk. I put my stuff bear that I got from my grandma on my bed and that was all I had left to do. I knew my mom would want an update on the plane ride, and the drive to the school. I got on the computer and log in on my e-mail.

_Dear Mom, _

_Everything is well. The plane ride was fine. I slept most of the way here until the man behind me was kicking my seat in his sleep. The ride in the car was quite, Edward Cullen drove me to the school. He is about my age. Nothing is happening right now, I just got done unpacking. Teddy says hi. _

_Love you mom, _

_Bella _

The day went by well. I went to all my classes. At M.I.G. you still have all your Math and Reading classes. But you also have a class for music. In music class I sat by a girl named Alice. She is very high in spirits. Her eyes are a deep ocean blue; her hair is short, black, and spiky. She has a boyfriend who is in the advanced band class. He plays the bells in percussion area. Edward came in class late. But he still looked handsome. He looked at me and waved. But Alice waved back at him. He walked to the piano in the back of the room. He sat down. At the end of class I asked Alice how she knew Edward.

"Bella, sweetie, Edward is my brother." Alice answered in her delighted voice. I didn't know what my face looked like but Alice must have thought it was pretty funny. "Bella would you like to have dinner at my dorm tonight." Alice asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." I answered. At least I knew that Alice wouldn't be going out with Edward anytime soon.

-Edward's P.O.V.

"Em…I need your help." I said. I really needed some dating tips and who could be better to ask than Em.

"Sure, what is up little brother?" Em asked

"I need some dating tips." I said, Em had a huge grin on his face.

"Sure, I would love to help. When wanting to go out with a girl you got to completely forget who she is, act like you do…." He started say.

"Em, I don't think that is a good idea." I blurted out before he could finish.

"Do you want my help or not Edward?" Em asked. I did want his help but not like that.

"Yeah I do but…." Em interrupted me.

"Then listen and obey." Em said. His smile grew bigger. I knew I was in a deep trouble.

…………….

Sneak peak: "Alice does Edward hate me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I would like to thank you guys for reading my fan fiction. You guy are awesome and I love the comments I get. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I wish sometimes I wish I was the one that would have come up with it, and then I could be the Queen of the Vampire World! **

Bella P.O.V.

When I got Alice's dorm her boyfriend Jasper, Jasper's cousin Rose, and Alice's oldest brother Emmett, were all there. I almost forgot that Edward was Alice's brother, but yet Edward wasn't here.

I found out that Emmett and Rose were Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Emmett is a big guy I would think that he would enjoy playing football more than being in a band class. Rose is the most beautiful girl I've seen. She looked like she could be a model instead playing an instrument, but I could tell that she loved being in a music school.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are all seniors this year. Emmett is older than Jasper but Emmett got held back a year. Emmett plays the drums, Rose plays the violin, and Alice plays the clarinet.

"So, Bella, I heard that some guy has the hots' for you." Emmett said. I could fell my checks blushing. "Actually I heard that a lot of guys have it for you. Is there anyone you've seen that you think you could have a chance with them?" My checks were burning up, there is a man that I do like, but I don't think I would have a chance with him, especially if he is Emmett's brother.

"Emmett, leave Bella alone she only got here one day, she doesn't really know anyone." Rose smacked him on the side of the head.

"Ow, Rose that hurt." Emmett said, while rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

"How could that hurt Emmett, she is…well a girl. Not to be rude Rose." I said enjoying being with real people.

"Oh, Bella you didn't hurt my feelings." Rose said, she had a huge smile on her face. It almost like she enjoyed me being a jerk to her.

"Bella, Rose hits really hard, when you get to know to her she can really be a pain in the… Ow, Rose, would you stop hitting my head." He looked up at her, it was really cute to watch, and even though she hit him he was smiling a huge grin. I loved it. I wanted me to have an older brother just like Emmett, but maybe not as much as a smart mouth.

"Hey, Alice where is Edward? Wasn't he so post to be here earlier than us?" Rose asked, Emmett's smile grew even bigger, it was almost like he knew something about Edward that the rest of us didn't.

"Oh, Edward is going to be late, he had to go pick something up from Eric." Emmett said. You could hear the strain in his voice trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. That is when I knew that Emmett was behind something.

The front door opened, and Alice started to giggle her fairy like laugh. It sounded almost like my mom's. I almost felt like I was at home until Edward walked into the room.

I almost couldn't tell that it was him. Did I see him clearly in the band room earlier today, or at the airport? Edward was wearing really thick, black eyeliner, his pants had safety pins all the way down, a chain hanging down from the side, and he was wearing a black shirt that said on the front "KILL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU." He beautiful hair that I wanted to play with was ruined. It is horrible, it is black. Not true black, it that nasty spray color thing you put in your hair. Was this the true Edward Cullen? If it was I don't think I'm in love with him any more.

Emmett started to crack up. I could tell this was the work of Emmett Cullen. This was going to be a really interesting night. Edward almost looked like the shirt said. It really actually looked like he had one person in mind in killing. Emmett. Oh, I was going to enjoy this brotherly love tonight.

**  
**Edward's P.O.V

I was going to kill Emmett. I was going to ask Alice what I should to do, to ask Bella on a date, I was going to ask Alice if Emmett's rules were the actually dating rules. I was in deep crap. This is not how I wanted to spend my Friday night.

When I first walked in, Alice started to giggle like a little 3 year old girl when the characters on the T.V. laugh and the little girl giggles. Jasper was smiling, but was trying to show me respect unlike everyone else in the room. Emmett was laughing so hard; I thought were going to have to take him to the hospital. Rose was the only one that smiling at me. I almost thought she was going to punch me. I wasn't trying to make fun of her ex-boyfriend. Eric was the one that lent me the clothes.

Then I saw her, my beautiful Bella. She was going to be mine. Maybe not in this… this sandwich. I bent down in Alice's ear and whispered, "I'm going back to my dorm to change in to something…better."

"You better take a better take a quick shower, because you aren't coming into here until that most of that nasty gunk is out of your hair." Alice said it out loud which made it a lot worse. Emmett was still laughing when I left. I walked across the school grounds.

The grounds where quite, no one was in sight from what I could tell. I walked faster towards my dorm. When I got into my dorm Mike was spread out on the sofa asleep. The T.V. was on. He was watching some movie called Twilight. The movie was a book first, and then the author wanted to make it into a movie. I saw the movie. Totality a chick flick.

I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of shorts, and a white shirt. I went into the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. I was in such a hurry to get to Alice's to see Bella and talk to her and get to know her. I scrubbed my scalp so hard I think my skin is all new skin. I turned off the water and hurried to get dressed into the clothes I grabbed out of my closet. I looked over my self in the mirror. Most of the black was out. All the eyeliner was gone. I was set. I ran out in the living room and ran out side. I ran the fastest I've ran in years. When I got to Alice's dorm I could a small voice. I opened the door.

"Alice, does Edward hate me?" I couldn't believe my ears. Why on earth would I hate Bella?

"Bella, why do you think Edward hates you?" I could hear Emmett ask.

"Because, the way he dressed, I can tell that he doesn't dress like that all the time." Bella sounded hurt.

I walked in and shut the door. I looked at Bella. "Bella, I don't hate you. I wanted to ask you out on a date, and stupid big brother was giving me rotten advice. I won't be listing to him anytime soon." Now I felt really stupid because everyone had a huge grin on there faces. I was missing something.

Bella's P.O.V

We had come up with a plan to make Edward tell all us how he really felt about me. Emmett was watching for Edward. "Here He comes, go Bella."

I heard the door creak open. "Alice, dose Edward hate me?" I asked, trying to sound like I was truly hurt.

"Bella, why do you think Edward hates you?" Emmett asked. I was going have a lot of fun with this.

I answered trying to sound twice as hurt. "Because, the way he dressed, I can tell that he doesn't dress like that all the time."

Edward walked into the room shutting the door. He looked directly at me, his eyes looked worried. "Bella, I don't hate you. I wanted to ask you out on a date, and stupid big brother was giving me rotten advice. I won't be listing to him anytime soon." He looked some what better than what he had before.

I started to laugh out loud. Emmett, Rose, and Alice joined in, Jasper smiled wide big. Edward's face started to glow a vibrant red color it was cute. I was in love with this man, and I think he liked me. That is all I needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…oh hang on just got an e-mail…. It is another stupid chain letter…Stephenie Meyer didn't sign Twilight over to me. Crap, if she doesn't sign it over to me I can't become the Queen of the Vampire World!**

**Author's Note: Hey you guys thanks for reading I'm trying to put up the most I can before I go on a vacation. I'll be gone June 23- July 1****st**** if I get hold of a computer I'll try to update. Thanks again. –sleepingbella.**

**  
**Bella's P.O.V

It was midnight when we started to gets ready to go home. I felt like I was actually at home. Like I belonged with the Cullen's and Hale's. They made me fell like I was one of them. When I got up to leave Alice and Edward had an argument on who was going to walk me to my dorm. When they were arguing I walked away. When I got a few feet away someone grabbed the top of my arm. The hand was warm, and strong, at first I thought it was Emmett. I looked back to see who it was Edward was holding on. His eyes looked longing.

"I got to get to my dorm, Edward." I said, even deep inside I truly didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with Edward forever.

"Well, Alice, I'll take Bella up." He said while still holding my arm. Alice rolled her eyes like she didn't need to be told twice. Everyone said there good byes. I got hugged by everyone, even Jasper. When Edward and I walked out into the cool air I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. There is one thing I learned. Alice sure can throw a party.

Edward's hand slid down my arm leaving a tail of fire. The fire that he left behind made it felt nice with the cool air. His fingers intertwined with mine. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with his exquisite green eyes. He was trying to tell what I was thinking. I looked down with my checks burning.

The walk to my dorm wasn't very far, because I was only a level under. Edward led me down the stairs. So far the walk was very quite. I wasn't going to talk first. That is one thing that I've never done in my life. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Edward talked. "Either you don't like to talk or you're deep in thought." He said. I looked up at him he was smiling.

"I'm deep in thought…I guess." I said. I could easily be myself around him. That was not something I was proud of.

"You guess… what kind of answer is that. I know that you can do much better than that, Bella." He said I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier today or late last night is what I should say…you said that you wanted to go out on a date with me but you haven't…." I was interrupted with a stupid crack in the side walk and I started to fall.

The ground got closer to my face. A pair of warm hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up. Edward turned me around to face him. He placed my feet on the ground. He reached down and grabbed both of my hands. He placed on his chest on the other he put up to his face. "Bella, would you like to go on a date with my tomorrow." I almost couldn't answer because I hadn't noticed how tight the white shirt that he was wearing was. He had some muscles, not as big as Emmett's but Edward had some muscles. I started to go back into my thinking mode, I almost forgot about Edward.

I looked up from Edward's chest where my hand was still placed on. "Yes, Edward I would love to go on a date with you." I answered. As soon as I said yes Edward's striking green eyes started to sparkle in the moon light.

Hang on….the moon was out. Last night it wasn't out, and today it was all cloudy. The first time today Forks, Washington had all natural light. I looked out towards the moonlight. I dropped my hand from his face. Edward pulled my hand off his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my head. The moon was a very calming white. It looked so peaceful. There wasn't a sound until Edward said, "Beautiful." I could feel his chin moving up and back down from talking that one simple word.

"Yes, it is." I said. Edward turned me around looked me in the eyes. He was trying to read what I was thinking. I let him read me. I let him in my mind. Whatever he read he liked. He bent down and gently pressed his lips down to mine. He lifted his head back up and looked at me. Then he bent back down and pressed his lips down to mine but not as gently, I guess the way I reacted wasn't what he wanted. I started to kiss him back.

"WOW! GOOD JOB EDWARD! I'M PROUD OF MY BABY BROTHER!" I pulled back; my checks were a bight red. Edward smiled and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes.

"Bella, I'll see you tomorrow, we'll leave after band. I better go before Emmett wakes up all the girls." He said, he pulled back but it looked like he was regretting to leave me. "Please don't fall in your dorm." He said with a playful smile on his lips but I could hear the concerning tone in his voice. He turned away and walked toward Emmett. "Emmett you're going to wake up the whole school and I don't think Dad would…." I couldn't hear the rest of what Edward was saying because they walked off to far but I heard Emmett's laugh. It was like a warm blanket that coated the cold air.

I walked off towards my dorm. I opened the door, all the lights were off, and Jessica was spread out on the couch. I could hear the quite snore of Lauren. I turned on the lamp on the side of the couch. I nudged Jessica. She made the weirdest noise. "Jessica you're going to hurt your back if you sleep on the couch." I said. Jessica sat up and started walk down the hallway; she was half asleep, half awake. When she got her bedroom I stopped following her and walked back to my bedroom. I turned on my light. I pulled on some pajamas. I walked back to my wall and turned off light. When I got under the sheets I remembered that I had a date with Edward Cullen.

Edward's P.O.V

I got lucky. When arguing with Alice usually people lose. So here I was walking Bella back to her dorm. I was holding her hand. She was also being very quite. I decide to ask her what was wrong. "Either you don't like to talk or you're deep in thought." I said while looking at her.

Bella was looking down at her feet when she answered. "I'm deep in thought…I guess." I guess? She could do better than that and I knew that even though I knew her not even twenty-four hours.

"You guess… what kind of answer is that. I know that you can do much better than that, Bella." I said, now she would have to answer or not talk at all.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier today or late last night is what I should say…you said that you wanted to go out on a date with me but you haven't…." She started to answer but then she tripped on a crack in the side walk. She started to fall towards the ground I couldn't let her pretty face get ruined. I reached down and grabbed her waist. I turned her towards me, and placed her feet on the ground.

I reached down and grabbed both of her hands. I placed one on my chest the other one on my face. "Bella, would you like to go on a date with my tomorrow." I almost couldn't believe that I asked her that without anyone by me. She looked as stun as I felt. She opened her mouth.

"Yes, Edward I would love to go on a date with you." I was so worried that she might say no, but when she said yes I felt like I could jump over the moon….the moon was out tonight. Bella looked out towards the moon, she dropped her hand off my check and I pulled off her hand that was on my chest. She turned around and looked up towards the moon. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Beautiful." I said. She turned around on her own and looked at me her eyes were gleaming in the moon light.

"Yes it is." She said. She was drawing my in. I looked in to her eyes. I liked what I saw and slowly bent down and kissed her. She didn't kiss me back so I pulled back then I looked at her again. She looked stud. I bent back down but wasn't as gentle and kissed her again. She kissed me back then stupid Emmett had to ruin the moment.

"WOW! GOOD JOB EDWARD! I'M SO PROUD OF MY BABY BROTHER!" Bella pulled back and looked down at her shoes. Her checks were brunning red. I was going to kill Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys sorry it toke me so very long to up date this. I've been very busy. I'll still be gone June 23- July1st. Thank you to my amazing Beta Reader 2White Flame16. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer still hasn't told me that I'm going to be the Queen of the Vampire World. Dang it! **

**Bella P.O.V **

I was walking toward a beautiful man in black, his face was all blurry. I could tell one thing for sure, that he was a man not a boy. I wanted to see his face but I couldn't see him. I wanted to see if this was the man I was so post to fall in love with.

As I was walking down towards this man, I felt the cool grass on my feet; there is beautiful purple, yellow, and pink flowers were in the grass every where you looked. I could fell something warm hitting my checks, I looked up and saw the sun, was I in Forks still? Was this is a lie? This was too beautiful for Forks, it wasn't green. There are trees all over the border of the clearing.

I walked closer to the man, and he said words that I've dreamt about since I was a little girl. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I want to spend the rest of for every with you." Then the fragment of this man disappeared into the air.

I wanted to scream out into the air "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ONE AND TURE LOVE? WHY HAVE I LOST HIM? TAKE ME WITH HIM!" But I woke up with a start. The sun was shining throw my window even though I was on the bottom level. "Oh it was just a dream." I said, looking around the room. Hang on… the sun…was shining….this was a dream. Why does my brain want to play tricks on me today?

I got up and pulled on the first things my hands touched in my closet, which I ended up in a pair of faded dark blue jeans, and a blue shirt. I pulled on a pair of socks; I had learned that the kitchen floor is cold in the morning. I walked into the bathroom and found Jessica in a under shirt and a pair of shorts putting on her makeup. She looked over at me, looked down at me. "Why you dressed like that, the sun is is out." She commented on my dressing.

"Well yeah this is pretty cool compared to Arizona." I said. She shacks her head at me, and walked towards my bedroom. She walked towards my closet, what was with people not liking what I dress in? I was never going to fit in Forks. I was always going to be the out cast in this small town. Jessica pulled out nearly out every piece of clothing in my closet, until she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. She placed me on her bed and went into her closet.

"You can use some of my pair shorts and shirts for the day. Let's see….ahhh…yes…this will work." She said, and then she chucked the shorts and shirt at me. "Go get changed." She said. I walked in to my room and pulled my shirt off. The shirt that Jessica had given me was a blue spaghetti strap shirt with lace on the bottom. The shorts were really short and had fuzzed out ends. I looked my self in the mirror, it was really cute. Good thing I wouldn't have to get out the razor today. I liked how the shorts hugged my legs. I walked into the hall, Jessica and Lauren where waiting for me. Jessica squealed with joy, her and Alice could become really good friends with the way the both wanted me to dress, if only they would let go of there differences. "Now let do your hair." Jessica said pulling me towards the bathroom. She pulled the flat iron off the counter. It toke an hour to do my hair. When I was done with that Lauren did my make up. She started to giggle have way throw doing my make up.

"Lauren, what is up, you know something that I don't." I commented. She looked up at me and started to giggled harder.

"Sorry, Bella It's not you." She said trying not to giggle harder. I looked at her. Concerned on what was going to happen to me. Was I going to die? When I was done Lauren let me look at myself. I looked beautiful. I loved it.

There was a knock on the door, and then Jessica called from the living room. "Bella, someone is here for you!" Lauren started to have her giggling fit all over again. I walked out to the living room and looked at the door.

The most beautiful man in the world was standing in front of me. I was in love with this man, I knew that he liked me but I wasn't sure if he loved me, I think he liked me but, didn't love me. "Hello Bella, would it be okay if I toke you out for the day." Edward said. I was stun at his beauty.

"Umm…sure just let me grab something to eat." I said, I waked into the kitchen grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard, and walked out the door. I looked up at Edward. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful. You eyes are sparkling in the sunlight. I love how you look so comfortable in your outfit. I love the way you blush and each time I say something your blush deepens." Edward said in a rush. Today was going to be a lot of fun. I was going to love this.

**Edward's P.O.V **

When I picked up Bella she looked so SEXY in her tight shorts, and her beautiful lace shirt. When she came out side she looked up at me. I looked down at her sparkling deep brown eyes. I decided to tell her how she looked to me; I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her. I wanted to tell her that I wanted her and only her. "You look beautiful. You eyes are sparkling in the sunlight. I love how you look so comfortable in your outfit. I love the way you blush and each time I say something your blush deepens." I said in a rush I really didn't' mean to but I did.

"Thank you Edward. Where are we going?" She asked. I didn't want to tell her where we were going. So I told her the best thing I could come up with.

"Somewhere I go when I need to think." I said, I was going to take her to my meadow. It was the best place in the world. It had trees all around the clearing, and had purple and yellow flowers in the deep green grass. It was the only place in the world I could think and maybe I could tell Bella how I felt about her.

*Sneak Peak*

Bella I Love. It kept on running through my head but I couldn't find the words to say it.


End file.
